


Touch Me

by shininghime



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininghime/pseuds/shininghime
Summary: Sighed lightly, Hiromitsu just nodded his head.He had a dinner with a couple of his older friends, but Taisuke knew half part of the truth. He just didn’t want to argue with the other so he told him about the dinner not mentioning his friends, only his mother that obviously wasn’t with him.Hiromitsu knew how much jealous Taisuke could be so he had to lie.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank xLunaSx93 for the editing and the help she gave me with this story! Thank you so much for your time and all ♥♥♥

“Finally you’re here! I was about to give up...”

“Sorry, the dinner was longer than I expected.”

“Right, the dinner...”

Sighed lightly, Hiromitsu just nodded his head.  
He had a dinner with a couple of his older friends, but Taisuke knew half part of the truth. He just didn’t want to argue with the other so he told him about the dinner not mentioning his friends, only his mother that obviously wasn’t with him.  
Hiromitsu knew how much jealous Taisuke could be so he had to lie.

“Did you have fun?”

“It was a normal dinner with my mum, you know, nothing too special.”

The younger one was shaking his shoulders, he didn’t believe him at all, right?  
Before Kitayama came back to his place, he had received a text message from Fujigaya and, like other nights, the younger male asked him to turn on his laptop once he arrives at home and put his webcam on as well.

They always talked like that, it was their way to remain in contact when both of them were too busy. It was better than phone-calls but less fun than a real visit.  
Sometimes Hiromitsu missed Taisuke so much that didn’t want to turn off his laptop, at least he could see the other’s cute face through that luminous screen.

“You shouldn’t lie to me.”

“I didn’t.”

Maybe a little bit but it was for Fujigaya’s sake and also for his own, fighting against a very jealous and angry Taisuke wasn’t the most pleasant thing to do.

“You were with your friends, right?”

The younger one was staring at him a little longer than before while Hiro was searching for something coherent to say.  
He was caught anyway so continue to lie would be stupid and useless, plus he’d make Taisuke angrier.  
Nodding with his head, Hiromitsu started to study the other’s reaction; surprisingly he seemed relaxed and calm.

“Why you lied to me?”

“I didn’t want to fight with you. I thought that a little lie could help me…”

“I’m sorry Hiro…”

Uh?  
He was sorry for what..?  
Hiromitsu was the one who had lied, the one that had to be sorry. Taisuke was only…Taisuke and he loved him for what he was, also with his jealousy.

“For what?”

“I’m so jealous, I’m still jealous after all of this time and you have to lie...”

“Tai-chan~ it means that you care about me~.”

And in reality Kitayama didn’t mind it too much, Fujigaya was funny when acted all angry and jealous.  
That idiot now was close to cry, Hiro could notice his eyes becoming red and a little puffy, why did he start looking like an abandoned dog?  
He surely had thought that Hiromitsu would be mad at him, didn’t he?

“I am NOT mad, Taipi.”

“But I’m so possessive with you and…and I yell at you and you always explain everything and reassure me-“

“Whoa, calm down Taisuke, I love you for being so possessive, I don’t like when you scream at me but it’s the way you are and I don’t complain about it.”

He was trying to reassure the younger one, sometimes Taisuke became insecure and Hiro had to say something nice, knowing that Fujigaya would be relieved and happy after.

“Then you always find a way to help me forgive you~.”

Hiromitsu added that with a smirk and he could see Taisuke blush a little, he just said the truth! Because after their arguments, Fujigaya tried his best for make Hiromitsu forget everything.

“About that…”

Raising an eyebrow, Hiromitsu noticed the mischievous look in Taisuke’s eyes, what was he thinking?  
Despite the innocent face, the older male knew well enough how much “not so innocent” the other could be especially when he wanted to tease Kitayama.

“Do you want to play a game?”

“What kind of game…?”

He has to be careful when Taisuke proposes something, Hiromitsu didn’t want to find himself into a stupid joke or see the younger one running half naked around his own bedroom, and he had already seen that scene and once was enough.  
He was hoping for a chaste game, something that he could associate with Taisuke; wasn’t he supposed to be the innocent part of their couple?

“You have to make this night better because you dumped me for your dinner and I’ve spent my day with Senga…”

Oh right, Kitayama remembered this detail: Fujigaya wanted to go to Disneyland with him but the older couldn’t go because of his dinner, so his lover had called Senga and spent the whole day with him. Probably if the youngest wasn’t obsessed with Nikaido at the time, their day could be fun.

There were a bunch of things that was escaping from Hiromitsu’s point of view; why he had to make the night better and what the game would be like, because if he thought to do more than say “I love you”, he wanted to know if it’s worth.

“Didn’t you have fun with Sen-chan?”

“It doesn’t matter! I wanted to be with you..”

“Next time, I promise.”

“He talked about Nika for the whole day! My head was going to explode…and when I said something about you, he started again with Takashi!”

Maybe Taisuke didn’t noticed it yet, but more than once, he did the same as Kento, obviously for Hiromitsu was a nice thing but Goseki told him how much Taisuke talked about him and their relationship with his friends and in that case the others’ heads were going to explode.

“So you wanted to talk about me..?”

Through the screen, he could see Taisuke blushing lightly, it didn’t matter how long they’ve been together, the other was still shy about his feelings, the quite opposite of Kitayama. The first time was hard for him too but then his “love skills” improved and the words just slipped out of his mouth on their own, like his actions anyway.

“Do you really care?”

“Uhm?”

“If I wanted to talk about you.”

“Of course I care! I mean, it was about me~”

He knew that this wasn’t the real reason and neither the truest one, but seeing Fujigaya angry after a few words amused him. Hiromitsu was so mean with his lover, much more than the other, luckily he knew how to make Taisuke forgive him.

“Sometimes you’re such an idiot, you know?”

“I was kidding Tai-chan, I love when you want to talk about me because it means that I’m always in your mind and thoughts, like you’re in mine.”

He was serious, he meant every single word ‘cause he loved Taisuke and for the first time in his life he has fallen in love. That feeling was so different than the others, Kitayama couldn’t even think about a life without the younger one, without his kisses or his touches, there was been a time when he thought of breaking up with him because he was so scared and overwhelmed, no one had ever caught his heart as Taisuke so he didn’t know what to do.  
But the other male never let him go, not during good times, not during bad times, he had bear everything with his beautiful smile and Hiromitsu could only fall deeper in that relationship, abandoning also his fears.

“I know that you are cute~ although that aspect of yours~”

“What? You don’t like me?”

“I like you for what you are, my little…dwarf~.”

“Ohi! Don’t call me like that, you’re hurting my ego!”

Taisuke smiled and Kitayama giggled in return, now he was missing the other’s tongue over his body or between his lips…thinking about that, Hiromitsu remembered the game that didn’t begin yet.

“Taipi, didn’t we supposed to play?”

“Oh, now you wanna play.”

“If it’s not a stupid joke, I don’t want to do something stupid, it’s quite late and my mum..”

Fujigaya mimicked the “blablabla” motion with his hand and Hiromitsu tried his best not to start laughing.

“When you talk like that you’re exactly what you seem.”

“A big, sexy and awesome guy?”

“A boring old man~.”

“Tsk, and you are a little kid!”

“A cute one and I know you agree, also with the old man part~.”

They were avoiding the topic again, continuing like that, Kitayama wouldn’t be able to know what kind of game Taisuke wanted to play.  
Plus, they couldn’t stay up for too long due to work, even if Hiromitsu liked the idea, mostly because his lover looked so cute and innocent, like the good shark from “Shark tale”.

“I miss your touch Mitsu…I miss when you’re touching me..”

“How much?”

That was interesting, Taisuke was looking straight at him while moved his own hand over his abdomen and stomach; time passed since their last time, work and study made them really busy and tired, so they didn’t go too much further than some kisses and light touch.

“Badly..”

Hiromitsu started to study every inch of Taisuke’s feature, the innocent aura wasn’t present now, not that he cared about it, he knew good enough the other so… To tell the truth, he didn’t expect him to do something like that.

Kitayama began to take off his shirt, seeing Taisuke into a very hot version was turning him on and the hot air into his room started to increase.  
Could he say something dirty to the other? They had to play in the end, so why not do it perfectly?

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

“Here…”

Taisuke was caressing his right cheek and Hiromitsu stared at him, the way the other was touching his skin was the same of Kitayama. The older one always touched his face like that, it was a sweet and careful touch, the one that Kitayama gave to him before kissing.

“And where do you want me to kiss you...?”

It was better to let the game go further, probably all of this could drive Hiro crazy, soon enough he wouldn’t be able to think and talk properly.  
Fujigaya touched his own lips looking at Hiromitsu through his lashes and he started to feel something of him come to more life; not doing anything with the other was weigh on him and it was so rare for Fujigaya to act like this.

“You know how much I like your lips, don’t you?”

“U-uhm… And I like when Hiro kisses me… On my lips, on my cheeks..”

“And my hands touch your neck in the meanwhile.”

As he spoke, the other’s hands touched his own neck slowly, as if it was Hiromitsu’s touching him, there was a little moan from Taisuke and Kitayama cursing the gap between them; he wanted to touch, kiss his lover.

“I want Hiro’s touch...”

“Where?”

It wasn’t an illusion, Hiromitsu really started to be excited, his mind wasn’t clear as it used to be.  
While Taisuke passed his middle finger over his abdomen, Kitayama began to unbutton his jeans, they were surprisingly tight.

The other male pulled off his shirt and continued to caress himself, moaning Kitayama’s name, after a little while, Fujigaya’s eyes went to him and Hiromitsu gulped slightly, he was trying his best not to put his hand underneath his own pants.

“I’d like to touch Hiro as well, play with him…”

Fujigaya’s hand was going down, Hiro could see it between Taisuke’s skin and his jeans and shivers ran over Kitayama’s body.  
He couldn’t resist anymore, so he started to pull off his jeans and then looked at Taisuke only to see him in his boxers; when did he ride off his jeans?

“H-Hiro?”

“Uhm?”

“I’d want you to touch me like that… Slowly, like a torture...”

His breathe stopped, with his brain as well, Fujigaya wrapped his hand around his member, starting to stroke himself slowly as he said before.  
He cursed again their work, with too much pledges they barely see each other and it was stressed and painful for his body, since it reacted so fast to the view in front of him..or well, through the screen.  
Taisuke’s eyes were on Hiromitsu as if he was studying his reactions at his movement…and obviously there was one and only reaction, excitement.

“I would lick your neck while stroking you slowly…”

“Hiro…”

Hiromitsu let his own hand running over his erection, letting out a small moan, probably they wouldn’t do that again, and in the end the other was still shy even if with the beginning of their relationship that aspect of him was less.

He started to play with the head of his member and his moans surrounding the whole room, Taisuke, on his side, was moving his own hand faster than earlier while his head was going closer to hit his chair.  
Hiromitsu couldn’t see so often Taisuke touching himself, so he knew so well how to enjoy that moment and he could put the game into something deeper.

“Pull off your boxer Tai-chan..I want to see you better.”

The other didn’t complain about his request and soon he was able to look at his boyfriend completely naked… At that sight, Kitayama licked his lips and let his underwear go down.  
If his mother had entered into his room, probably she would be shocked, it wasn’t normal to surprise her own son touching himself while chatting with a friend, since she didn’t know about Hiromitsu’s crush for Taisuke.

“Hiro~.”

“Damn stupid distance…”

He couldn’t think.  
He couldn’t see anything.  
His mind started to blank.  
He wasn’t closer to come, he had just seen Taisuke’s new action.

“I’m thinking of your fingers in me... ~”

Did he try to act all cute and innocent?  
Hiromitsu could only see Taisuke’s fingers going inside of him and his face turned completely red; maybe his boyfriend was embarrassed anyway~.

“Next time… I will take you so hard that you won’t be able to walk.”

“Really? When will this next time be?”

If he only had known…

“Hi-Hir…o..!”

“Touch yourself Tai-chan, for me...”

So they could come and be satisfied for a while.  
Taisuke nodded pulling out his fingers then he wrapped his erection again. Hiromitsu wanted to come right now, he wanted to do those things with Fujigaya and not all alone, but fate was cruel sometimes, wasn’t it?

“I-I’m… Hiro…”

Fujigaya was breathing heavily like him however, Kitayama was sure that the last line of Taisuke’s sentence was “coming”.  
Moving his hand quickly than before, Hiromitsu started to feel his body trembling a little and he moaned Taisuke’s name like a mantra. In the meanwhile, his eyes stayed on the other male as he watched him coming, after a few more strokes, Kitayama came as well.

He wanted to say something clever but nothing came to his mind so he let his head stay against his chair.  
He couldn’t do anything but stare at Fujigaya, trying to regain his breathe, for a moment he thought about a second round or a re-match someday.

“Don’t you even think about that.”

“You destroy my plans everytime, you’re so mean.”

Hiromitsu pouted and Taisuke laughed softly, they never talked after sex because they were always busy with kiss each other or just hug each other.  
Noticed the time, Kitayama sighed and researched his boxer, maybe it was better to take a shower and then go to sleep.

“Tai-chan, I’m going to take a shower and the-“

“Sleep, because you’re old.”

“I love you too Taipi.”

“Aww, Hiro-chan is feeling unappreciated~.”

The other male blew a kiss to him and then blush a little when his brain became conscious about his nakedness.

“I-I…I’m going to sleep too.”

“When you will be in the shower, don’t think about me or you won’t be able to clean yourself and then I couldn’t play with you again~.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Goodnight Tai-chan~.”

Fujigaya mumbled a soft “Night” and then disappeared. Before turning off his own computer Hiromitsu checked if the early conversation was safe into his laptop, he wanted to keep every first time with Taisuke.


End file.
